Trust Issues
by katjacks14
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have grown close in their time together. However, Merlin's secret remains a wall between their true potential. Both have to trust each other to tear it down. A new challenge in the form of Arthur's rival, Lord Athalos Fasterly, may prove just the spark to ignite the chain of events needed to break the wall. These boys have got some trust issues to work out.


_**Hello Readers,**_

 _ **I recently rewatched 'Merlin' and fell in love all over again.**_

 _ **I had an idea for a story, so...**_

 _ **This takes place before the events of series 2 episode 12, where Merlin poisons Morgana.**_

 _ **I don't own any rights to 'Merlin'.**_

 _ **Without further ado, I present 'Trust Issues'...**_

 **Chapter 1 - Arthur's Plight**

Merlin didn't mind the harsh scoldings that came out of Arthur's mouth. It's not like they were unusual. Nor even did Merlin mind the rantings or the scuffing of the floors that he had just cleaned. But for god's sake he could at least be still!

The servant was currently chasing around a half-naked Arthur with a shirt as the prince paced around the room, somehow managing knock _very_ expensive decor over everywhere he went. Decor that Merlin knew for sure he would be blamed for if it broke. An occasional flash of gold in his eyes saved him the trouble of another stable mucking.

"Why couldn't he come next week. I have a hunting trip. I'd be gone! I swear father just enjoys to torture me. He knew very well I was here this week. 'I had the weeks messed up' my arse."

"Sire-" Merlin tried.

"But, of course, before there was Arthur there was Athalos. Damn him. Athalos just likes to rub it in my face, the cocky bastard." The prince grazed the breakfast table, majestically knocking into a vase, which, in turn, tipped into the water pitcher, which then pushed the uneaten breakfast platter towards the floor. Another flash of gold, and everything was back in place. Merlin sighed in relief and picked up his princely pursuit.

"My Lord-"

"I can just see him now, with that smug grin of his. My father adores him. Forget having to prove himself through quest after tournament after quest. No, that glorious treatment is reserved especially for his _son_."

"Arthurrr-"

Throwing his hands up in the air, the golden-haired royal finally stopped in his tracks as he addressed the panting warlock, "Merlin, what _is_ taking you so long?"

Said servant took an indignant breath of air, "I don't know, maybe it's because a certain prat won't quit squirming about."

Blue eyes widened in realization of the past ten minutes. Sighing, Arthur bent over with his arms paralleling the ground.

"Don't you start too. I'm going to get enough chastising as it goes," the prince conceded as Merlin slipped on the shirt he'd been lugging about the room, a bit surprised as to why Arthur was not continuing their usual banter.

"So who is this Athalos anyway?" Merlin inquired as he began putting on the prince's traditional attire for the official greeting of the unknown lord. Arthur huffed.

"Only the most arrogant prick in the entire kingdom that somehow has managed to seduce my father into believing he is the most noble. He's Lord Fasterly's son. Fasterly and my father had gotten along astonishingly well, for my father at least, and that blinds him to Athalos' true nature." Truly, Merlin tried not to scoff at the irony of Arthur's criticism of Athalos, but, alas, it could not be helped, and Arthur continued after throwing a pillow at the young warlock's head, "Lord Fasterly passed away last summer and Athalos has yet to visit. My father says it's because he is consumed by the workload of being the new lord, but I know he's most likely been consumed by maidens in the tavern or something equally reprehensible. Truly, I don't know how on earth anyone survives under his rule."

"Ah yes, it is truly a wonder how anyone could serve day after day under a tactless, intolerable dollop head such as he. I bet he even makes his poor servant muck out the stables every time he so much as wakes up on the wrong side of the bed." Merlin ducked as another pillow was thrown his way. "Or maybe, he just throws his bedding at them." Another dodge. "One day, he'll run out of pillows and- AH." Arthur sent the entire quilt hurdling at the raven-haired servant.

"You know, Merlin," the prince smirked as he pressed his boot onto the wiggling lump under the blanket, "I'd wager that he just uses them as target practice, which, I have to admit, is sounding like a pretty grand idea right now."

"But then he'd have no one to put up with him," Merlin beamed, poking his head out from under the quilt. Arthur sighed and offered his hand down to the servant, pulling him up. "But, in all seriousness, why do you dislike him so much, Arthur?"

"He-I don't know- he just- there's something off about him. No one seems to notice but me, and he knows it, so every time I try to bring it up, he finds a way to make me look idiotic, like my feelings are just out of some hideous, petty jealousy." Merlin sighed and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Arthur stiffened at the touch, but, much to Merlin's relief, didn't shy away from it.

"I know how it feels not to be taken seriously, believe me. And if this guy is really what you say he is, I believe you. And I also believe that if he is up to something, his true colors will bleed through eventually. Those type of people can never hide under a facade forever. But, maybe, just maybe, he's changed. After all, his father died, right? And he's taken the role of lord and he hasn't completely blown it yet, right? So maybe he's matured, seen the bigger picture and all that. Besides, people aren't simply good or bad, and for his faults, he must have virtues. So keep an open mind, yeah?" Merlin rejoiced a little in the dropped jaw and wide-eyed look on Arthur's face.

"You know, you can be almost... er... intelligent... at times. Very few times," Arthur conceded.

"You should really stop being surprised at this point," the warlock grinned wickedly.

"Don't look so happy about it. After all, you've got a bed to make." Arthur shoved Merlin towards the quilt on the floor.

"Oh of course, my lord." Despite himself, Arthur smiled at the falsity in his servant's voice. Maybe, with his quick-witted friend, he would get through this visit without tearing all his hair out.


End file.
